While mobile or broadband networks may be designed for high-throughput of large amounts of data, they were not necessarily tailored to service the mobile applications that require frequent, low-throughput requests of small amounts of data. Existing networks also do not take into account different types of mobile traffic and priorities of the different types of traffic, for example, from a user experience perspective. Existing networks also do not take into account the nature of different types of data, content, or different types of applications/services accessed using mobile network traffic.
In most cases, a mobile device may be requesting and receiving data from multiple sources (e.g., servers, web-sites, nodes of a network, etc.) in a wireless network. The router/communication network between the services and the client ensures that all services can communicate changes to the client over a single physical connection. However, a problem that may occur is that different services (without knowing of each other's actions) trigger the client to create that connection at different times, and there may be a lack of an efficient or optimal alignment of data transfer from the services to the client. Hence efficient utilization of the shared connection is lacking (or at least minimal or sub-optimal) and at times the single connection may in reality only provide an adequate or a realistic level of service for a single service or source of data.